


don't touch me (i won't touch you)

by realisations



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Coronavirus, Gen, Work In Progress, i'm so bored i could cry, niffler antics, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisations/pseuds/realisations
Summary: (or, fantastic coronavirus and how to survive it)just like people today, the characters of fantastic beasts are stuck in quarantine.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Newt Scamander's Magical Beasts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	don't touch me (i won't touch you)

**Author's Note:**

> if i have to quarantine my favorite characters are gonna suffer with me.

As soon as he heard of the pandemic, Newt Scamander decided to hop into his suitcase. Truth be told, he didn't mind having an excuse to hide away with his creatures for a couple of weeks.

Or, well, he would have, if not for the niffler picking now of all times to wriggle out of the case and go scampering across the house.

So Newt was forced to also scamper across the house in a most undignified manner. Several times he reached out to catch the niffler's furry behind, only for the creature to dart out from under him...and right out the window.

Considering they were in the middle of a global pandemic, now was perhaps the worst possible time to search London for an escaped magical creature. After all, nifflers simply had no concept of social distancing. The little guy would swing from shiny necklace to shiny necklace without a care in the world, and then Newt would have to go out anyway - to the Ministry, to explain why he violated the Statute of Secrecy. Again.

Newt, sighing deeply, tucked his wand away and set off in the general direction the niffler had gone. Unfortunately, there was absolutely no evidence that the niffler had been there. They didn't usually topple things unless you took them to the bank or a jewelry store, nor did they leave unmistakable footprints or leave behind a particular smell.

That is, until he turned a corner and found the niffler sitting on the head of a woman wearing a shiny barette, tiny paws outstretched as he gleefully reached to claim his prize. "Absolutely not," Newt muttered to himself.

Fortunately, the niffler was too interested in his shiny acquisition to notice Newt sneaking up on him, learning of his presence only when he found himself in the man's hand.

Unfortunately, when Newt sighed, "Are you happy now?", the answer to that question was apparently no. The niffler tried to take off again, and would have succeeded if not for the fact that Newt was still holding him and his feet dangled in the air.

He thought all was well as he managed to carry the rambunctious niffler home, even if it took four tries to put him back in his burrow.

But just before Newt got the case snapped shut, Dougal oozed out, the demiguise fading from view as Newt's eyes tried to follow him. Soon afterward, he heard the door open and close.

So much for staying home.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests! if you want to see someone, just ask!


End file.
